This disclosure relates generally to near-eye-display systems, and more specifically to waveguide displays. Conventional near-eye displays generally have a display element that generates image light that passes through one or more lenses before reaching a user's eyes. Additionally, near-eye displays in virtual-reality (VR) systems and/or augmented-reality (AR) systems have design criteria to be compact, be light weight, and provide a large eye box and a wide field-of-view (FOV). Traditionally, VR displays are a magnifier optics display, where a computer generates an image and optics are used to magnify the image, and present to the user at a comfortable viewing distance. However, it is challenging to design near-eye displays to simultaneously achieve a small form factor, a large FOV, and/or a large eye box, especially with classical optical architectures.